


The Bedrock Of All Good Workplaces

by WolfesPuppies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Caning, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, elias is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfesPuppies/pseuds/WolfesPuppies
Summary: In which Elias teaches Jon a lesson about being rude to statement givers
Kudos: 20





	The Bedrock Of All Good Workplaces

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into TMA fanfic, and it's...this.
> 
> I thought I didn't like Elias at first, then s4 happened and he was so smug even when he was in prison, and my brain latched on to him and I went '...oh no.'
> 
> Not edited, not beta'd. I hope you enjoy!!

Elias waits for Jon to close his files to signal the end of their latest review of the state of the Archives before speaking.

“I'd like to have a word with you on a different matter, if you've the time.”

Jon hums in acknowledgement, not really paying attention as he makes sure he has all his paperwork.

“Jon.” Elias is a little sharper than he would like, but it has the intended response, and Jon looks up, a little startled, only to flinch a little as he finds Elias has rounded the desk and now stands beside him.

“I'm listening.”

“Good. Now, you really can be intolerably rude whilst collecting statements. I've talked to you about it before, and whilst Ms Perry administered her own particular brand of punishment, and Mr Crew did his best to make you fall in line, I feel I should impress on you the importance of manners when dealing with statement givers.”

"What-"

Elias cuts the static off before the compulsion gets stuck behind his teeth, and Jon gags around the three fingers roughly shoved into his mouth and holding his tongue still.

"Ah, we'll have none of that, Archivist" Elias chides gently. His other hand rests heavily on the back of Jon's neck, holding him in place.

"I should really have done this when Ms Herne complained about you. Peter all but insisted, said I'd been too lax with my previous Archivists, but you were so perfect, I didn't want to scare you away." Jon gags around Elias's fingers again, and he finally removes them, wiping them dry using the shoulder of Jon's shirt, ignoring his noise of disgust

"What are you talking about?" Jon manages to get the question out without compulsion this time, and Elias praises him by releasing his neck and stroking a hand through his long hair, hiding a smile as Jon leans into the touch a little. He continues petting Jon, scratching his nails lightly over Jon's scalp and relishing in the shiver down his spine.

"Discipline, Archivist, is the bedrock of all good workplaces. Stand up please, remove your trousers and underwear and bend over my desk."

"I- what-no!"

Elias doesn't waste time arguing, just takes a handful of Jon's hair and uses it to pull his head back against the chair as Jon gasps at the sudden pain.

"You'll do as you're told, Jon. Stand up, remove your trousers and underwear, and bend over my desk." He doesn't give Jon a choice in the first order, pulling him up by his hair and shoving him towards the desk. Jon barely catches himself from slamming his chin into the unforgiving wood, and glares at Elias when he recovers himself.

"You can't do this." Jon insists, watching as Elias rounds his desk and opens a drawer.

"Who will you tell? HR have rather washed their hands of the Archives, they say the paperwork is simply too weird for them, and its not like you're going to tell your friends. And you are still technically wanted for murder."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Petulance isn't a good look on you. I notice you aren't doing as I asked."

Elias withdraws the cane, keeping it hidden behind the desk at first as he watches Jon finally accept the inevitability of his situation and reach down to unbuckle his belt. He allows himself a smile as he returns to Jon's side of the desk just as his trousers drop to the floor.

"Now, you're not old enough, and neither did you attend the right establishments to have been caned at school, and your grandmother was hardly a strict disciplinarian, so can I assume this will be your first experience of it?"

Jon swallows and nod, fingers hesitating on his underwear before he finally gathers his courage and pushes them down as well.

"Good. A learning moment for us all, how wonderful." Elias gently pushes between Jon's shoulder blades and the other man folds at the pressure like a leaf in the wind, balancing himself on his forearms. He is silent now, and Elias relishes it for a moment, considering Jon's position.

"I think I want your hands behind your back, actually." He says and grabs a thin wrist to pull it behind Jon's back, not roughly but Jon still makes the most beautiful whimper as Elias collects his other wrist and presses them together at the small of his back. He's thin boned enough that it's easy for Elias to hold him still with one hand, leaving the other free to wield the cane. He can feel Jon's pulse in his wrists, rabbit fast. Jon's fear has been building steadily, and it sparks when Elias gently lays the cane across his backside. He takes a moment to savour it, a moment too long apparently as Jon breaks his self imposed silence.

"Elias..." he half whimpers, "Please."

"So eager." Elias murmurs, and grants Jon his wish. The first strike isn't hard, but it still has Jon yelping and pulling at the hold on his wrists.

"Really, Jon." Elias admonishes, and hits him again. This time he manages to bite back the yelp, teeth digging into his lip to stop from crying out. The third and the fourth follow, time enough between each blow to let the sting really sink in. By the tenth, Jon is crying out with each blow and Elias sighs and places the cane down to free a hand so he can remove his tie and pocket square.

"We're half way through."

Jon sobs once.

"But if you keep up that caterwauling, someone will hear." Without further ceremony Elias reaches around and presses the pocket square to Jon's lips. It's a fine dark grey silk, a present from Peter for their latest marriage or maybe their last divorce, Elias can't remember, and it's a shame to ruin it, but needs must. It takes a second of coaxing but eventually Jon opens his mouth to accept the fabric, and Elias releases Jon's hands so he can tie the matching tie to keep it in place.

"Good." Elias praises quietly, just to feel Jon shiver beneath his hands, and picks up the cane again. "Just ten more to go."

He takes the opposite approach with the second set, each strike following hard on the heels of the one before, barely giving Jon a chance to cry out before the next one falls. The tears start on the fourth, and by the seventh he is openly sobbing, pulling against Elias's grip on his wrists with each blow. The tenth lands, and Elias places the cane down on the desk before using his grip on Jon's wrists to pull him upright and into his arms.

“You took that very well, I'm very proud of you.” Elias says as he unties the gag and pulls the pocket square from Jon's mouth. “My beautiful Archivist.”

That's apparently a step too far for Jon, and he pushes Elias back as much as he can and quickly bends to pull his trousers up, hissing in pain as the rough material brushes over the red welts, and Elias lets him.

“Are we done?” His voice is quiet and strained.

“We are.” Elias sits down at the desk and returns the cane to the drawer. “You may use my bathroom to clean yourself up.” He indicates the door with a twist of his head, and then turns to his computer, dismissing Jon entirely. It's almost twenty minutes before the other man emerges again, and to his credit he's managed to hide almost all evidence of the caning and his tears. Elias pushes a folder to the front of his desk in silence, and Jon stops, drawn to the contents although he doesn't quite realise the extent yet.

“A reward.”

“Will this one actually be useful, or is just another waste of time?” Ah, there's that disdain that Elias loves so much about Jon, with just a hint of compulsion behind it, not enough to actually be effective, but he cannot let such rudeness go unnoticed.

“Now now, you've just learnt what happens when you're rude to statement givers. I'd hate to have to repeat the lesson so soon. What do we say?”

Jon grits his teeth, and Elias has to reach a hand down to open the drawer he'd put the cane in before he answers. “Thank you.”

“Good. Now on your way, you have work to do.”

Jon doesn't need telling twice and grabs the statement before marching over to the door, pulling it open and slamming it shut as he leaves. Elias spares him half an Eye as he makes his way back down to the Archives, and is immensely satisfied by Jon's wince as he sits down and takes a deep breath before opening the file. The welts won't last long, not at the rate Jon heals now, but it'll be enough for him to learn his lesson. And if he doesn't...well, Elias is already planning the next time he has his Archivist at his mercy.


End file.
